


Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Emergence

by Geek_Wave



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Fanfiction, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Wave/pseuds/Geek_Wave
Summary: Daren, a 15-year-old boy from Earth gains the ability to wield a keyblade. After losing his homeworld to the Heartless, he embarks on a quest to bring his world back.





	Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Emergence

There is a lot more to this world than you think...

A lot more to yourself than you realize.

Most people remain ignorant of what's really going on around them...

But if you were to remove the shackles holding them back...

Then their hearts will be forever protected by the light.

***Simple and Clean plays***

_"You're giving me... too many things... lately... You're all I need... oh oh... You smiled at me and said... Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet... your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no... I don't think life is quite that simple. When you walk away you don't hear me say please Oh baby don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go... Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all... Nothing's like before. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all... Nothing's like before."_

Through the vast emptiness of the Ocean Between flew a rather large gummi ship that was a deep red and black in color. Inside the ship were three individuals. Two teenage boys and a teenage girl. _"So, tell me. What's the plan again?"_ asked the yellow-haired teen in the right seat as he adjusted the eye patch that covered his left eye. _"I've_ _reminded you time and time again, Sugrex. Our current mission is to infect that world,"_ said the Icy-haired well-dressed young man who sat in the pilot's seat. As he said this, he pointed to the image of a very large world through the windshield. It was a large oceanic planet with large continents covering it. In the world's orbit were many artificial satellites along with a fairly large space station. Near the outer-orbit of the world was its moon. _"I'm still amazed at how such a world could exist,"_ said the pilot as he stared at the world with a blank expression. _"What you mean, Xasmon?"_ asked the purple-haired teenage girl sitting in the left seat as she stared out the window at the world. _"This world is very unique, Xiadyl. Most worlds exist within a world ring, but this world does not. This is an isolated world that is much larger than the typical world,"_ explained Xasmon before taking a photograph of the world with an instant camera. _"Why you do that is beyond me,"_ said Sugrex as he rolled his eyes. _"Just a hobby of_ _mine,"_ said Xasmon as a clear image of the Earth ejected from the camera. _"Let's just get this over with...,"_ said Sugrex as he got to his feet. As he walked towards the back of the gummi ship, he eyed the large lever attached to the floor. After taking hold of the lever, he attempted to pull it. _"God...dammit...,"_ grunted Sugrex as the lever failed to move. After a few seconds, he let go. _"Come... and help me, Xiadyl,"_ demanded Sugrex in-between pants. _"Ugh... fine,"_ said Xiadyl in an annoyed manner. As the two pulled the lever together, the lever slowly but surely moved. As the lever was pulled, a loud beeping erupted in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship. _"Now, engage the dark generator,"_ commanded Xasmon as he flipped a switch near the gear shift. Sugrex and Xiadyl both nodded. After pressing some buttons and pulling a series of levers, a small trap door underneath the gummi ship opened. Out of the newly-made opening emerged what appeared to be a cannon of some sort. The cannon then rotated to where it was aimed at the nearby world. _"Fire,"_ ordered Xasmon. Obeying Xasmon's demand, Sugrex slammed his fist on the large red button that rested on the wall above the lever. As he did this, dark purple energy began to form within the cannon. After a few seconds, a dark beam shot towards the world from the cannon. Soon after, a large corridor of darkness materialized in the world's atmosphere. _"What now?"_ asked Xiadyl as she turned her attention to the ever-expanding void. _"We wait,"_ replied Xasmon as small yellow-eyed creatures began to emerge from the portal.


End file.
